


You Need Your Strength

by voidxgear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is used to taking care of himself, even when he's feeling too sick to do so. Times have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for [kagakuro 60 minutes](https://twitter.com/kgkr_60min) on twitter, check it out!

There was a familiar tapping at the door, almost too quiet to be heard but Kagami’s ears had trained themselves to that specific sound. At least, normally he wouldn’t miss the sound, but today he did.

“Kagami-kun,” came a calm but impatient voice from the other side of the door.

Kagami, barely hearing the noise, groaned loudly and moved from the couch, tossing a used tissue into a bin as he slowly dragged his way to the door. Kuroko stared up at him curiously, clutching textbooks against his chest.

“Kagami-kun?”

“What are you doing here?,” Kagami asked, rubbing his eyes.

“You asked me to help you study. You have a test next week. Did you—“

He was cut off by Kagami sneezing very loudly into his hand, followed by a groan. Kuroko’s gaze shifted slightly, a touch of concern setting in his face. “Please sneeze on your sleeve instead of your hands. It’s unsanitary.”

Kagami shot him a look. “Well it’s not like I know when I’m going to sneeze!”

Despite his outburst, Kuroko reached up to place a hand on his forehead, looking over him carefully. “Kagami-kun, I think you have a fever.”

Kagami scoffed and sniffled. “Gee, I had no idea. Look, I don’t think today’s a good day. You should go. You’ll catch my germs or something.”

Ignoring him, Kuroko walked inside anyway, moving over to the dining room table where he placed the books down. Kagami watched him move across the room, almost offended that Kuroko would dare. “Hey! Did you hear me? I said you could get sick.”

“Please close the door, Kagami-kun. The chilly wind outside could make you even more sick.”

“You’re impossible, I can’t believe this.” Kagami shut the door anyway though, and followed Kuroko over to the table, grabbing another tissue to blow his nose. Expecting to sit at the table with Kuroko, he was confused when Kuroko moved to him, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

“Please go wash your hands, and then return to the couch.”

“I thought you said we were gonna study.”

“Please, Kagami-kun.”

“Fine.”

Kagami did exactly as asked, and when he returned to the front room, he was surprised to see that Kuroko was in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“Please relax.”

Kagami pouted, slouching on the couch, feeling too sluggish to argue with Kuroko too much. It was weird for Kuroko to be in the kitchen though. On numerous occasions, Kuroko had come over to study with him and it included Kagami making them lunch or dinner. Kuroko “no one makes a meaner hard boiled egg than me” Tetsuya was in the kitchen now, for whatever reason, and Kagami was the one waiting for him.

He’d known Kuroko for several months now, and while he usually had an idea of what Kuroko was up to, once in awhile Kuroko could still surprise him. Though maybe right now it was just because he was sick as a dog…..

Minutes later Kuroko came back from the kitchen with a bowl of hot chicken soup on a tray that Kagami usually let him use. The taller boy blinked. It was difficult to remember the last time anyone had done something as simple for him as make him chicken soup. Even as a kid when he was sick he could remember standing on a stool in front of the stove to make his own because he was alone.

“How did you know I had chicken soup?”

“I didn’t, but I’m glad you did.”

“I thought you couldn’t cook.”

Kuroko hesitated as Kagami took the tray from him. “….Your microwave is very useful.”

Kagami couldn’t help but smile just a little. “Idiot. Thank you.”

Kuroko sat next to him as he ate, confusing Kagami when he sat just as close to him as normal instead of sitting further away. Come to think of it, had Kuroko always sat that close to him? Or was his memory off because of the cold and fever?

“You’re not worried about getting sick?”

“You’re shivering, Kagami-kun.”

Not even realizing Kuroko didn’t answer his question, he pouted. “Well it’s cold in here!”

“Actually the temperature is comfortable.”

“Says you.”

By the time Kagami was mostly through his soup he was still shivering. Without another word Kuroko got up, leaving the room for a moment. Kagami didn’t even ask where he was going, just finishing up his soup, setting the tray aside and settling on the chair again. He shut his eyes for just a moment, realizing how tired he actually was and how he’d been about to take a nap when Kuroko had arrived in the first place. He wasn’t going to sleep now, honest. Just…had to rest his eyes a bit….

He was only just starting to doze when he felt a blanket cover him. His eyes opened again and he rubbed them, feeling dazed and confused until he was able to focus on Kuroko standing in front of him, looking concerned.

“What’s with that look?”

“You’re very sick. I’m worried.”

“I’ll be fine, just need to rest my eyes for a minute.” His statement was immediately followed by a sneeze, which he focused on his sleeve this time.

Despite this, Kuroko sat back on the couch, moving close to Kagami, snuggling up next to him underneath the large orange and black blanket.

“You’re going to get sick, idiot.”

“You should rest, Kagami-kun. You need your strength.” The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his larger form, leaning his head against his chest and closing his eyes. Kagami looked down at him in awe. Kuroko was truly something different in so many ways, and even though Kagami was positive that he was going to spread his germs on Kuroko and get him sick, he was feeling too sluggish himself to shove him off. Plus….there was something kind of comforting about Kuroko cuddling up against him like that, and he was sure that Kuroko could hear his heart pounding in his chest, but in an odd way, he actually didn’t mind.

He wasn’t sure if Kuroko was dozed off or not by the time he put an arm around him and gave into the temptation to fall asleep, but maybe it didn’t matter.

The next day, Kagami was feeling like his old self again. It was strange how he could feel sick as hell one day and then perfectly fine the next, but he’d take it. He did a bit of stretching in the morning, and met up with Kuroko on the way to school the next day as part of their usual routine.

Kuroko didn’t look like himself. He looked tired and was having trouble keeping up with Kagami as they walked together. Kagami could sense something was off, but he hoped it wasn’t….

“What’s with you? Are you okay?”

Kuroko pulled out a tissue from his pocket and sneezed into it. Uh-oh.

“I think I have a fever, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s face turned sour. He grabbed Kuroko’s wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction from which they’d come.

“What are you doing?,” Kuroko asked.

“We’re going to my apartment. Idiot, I told you that you’d get sick! You need your strength, we have practice today.”

Kuroko allowed Kagami to lead him off, feeling himself smiling a little in spite of himself.


End file.
